odlotowe_agentkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Narciarski weekend
Narciarski weekend to 21 odcinek 2 sezonu. Postacie * Sam Simpson * Clover Mansion * Alex Huston * Jerry Lewis * Mandy * Caitlin * Dominique * David * Arnold Jackson * Todd * Doktor Sopel Opis Diabelska Góra, odpowiednie miejsce na zabawy na śniegu, jazdy na nartach i zbliżające się zawody snowboardowe... Drogą na tę górę jedzie tajemnicza ciężarówka z lodami. W radiu w ciężarówce jest ogłoszenie o ucieczce z więzienia, ale tajemniczy kierowca wyłącza radio... Tymczasem klasa agentek jest w szkolnym autobusie jadąc inną drogą na Diabelską Górę, by spędzić tam weekend. Alex planuje jeżdzić na snowboardzie i namawia Clover i Sam, by się z nią zabrały, ale one mają inne plany; Sam chce zrobić zdjęcia swoim nowym aparatem cyfrowym, a Clover, oczywiście, chce poderwać chłopców. Obok agentek siada David i Clover próbuje do niego zagadać, ale on słucha muzyki, więc jej nie słyszy. Clover wkłada swoje gogle i podchodzi do Davida, ale przerywa jej... Mandy! Mandy mówi Clover, że ją w tych goglach może zobaczyć tylko Arnold, bo on nosi takie same w szkolnym laboratorium. Mandy pokazuje się w swoim kombinezonie, który jest taki sam jak kostium agentki Clover. Nieco później autobus podjeżdża pod schronisko. Jak już wszyscy wysiedli, Clover nagle zauważa jadącego na snowboardzie znanego snowboardera na Diabelskiej Górze, Todda. Todd pokazuje świetne tricki na snowboardzie. Od razu Todd wpadł Clover w oko! Todd może się także okazać konkurencją dla Alex w jeżdzie na snowboardzie! Clover podchodzi do Todda i próbuje do niego zagadać, ale Mandy ją wyprzedza i daje Todd'owi gorącą czekoladę. Widząc Mandy i Todda odchodzących razem, Clover jest naprawdę wściekła! W schronisku agentki wchodzą do swojego pokoju i znajdują tam... Mandy! Agentki mają dzielić z Mandy pokój! Na nieszczęście agentek wszystkie inne pokoje są już zajęte. Chcąc oderwać się od Mandy, agentki dzwonią do Jerry'ego i błagają go, by im pomógł uciec od Mandy dając im jakieś zadanie. Niestety, Jerry mówi agentkom, że ich rywalizacja z Mandy nie leży w jego gestii i że świat ich na razie nie potrzebuje. Biedne agentki utknęły z Mandy! Mieszkanie z Mandy to katastrofa gdy ona robi głupie rzeczy, np. upuszcza aparat Sam, wytrąca deskę snowboardową Alex i rozlewa gorącą czekoladę na kombinezon Clover (wszystko przez przypadek). Agentki mają już dość i wychodzą z pokoju. Nieco później Clover przychodzi na lodowisko i patrzy jak Todd gra w hokeja. Clover próbuje pokazać Todd'owi jak dobrze jeżdzi na łyżwach, ale ślizga się o lód. Gdy Todd próbuje pomóc Clover wstać, woła go Mandy, by jej pomógł zawiązać sznurówki. Jak Todd ucieka od Clover, by pomóc Mandy, pod blondwłosą agentką nagle pęka lód w kształcie koła i ona wpada do zimnej wody! Clover woła o pomoc, ale Todd jej nie słyszy gdyż on pomaga Mandy. Clover wychodzi z wody i zaczyna mieć podejrzenia. Jakim cudem lód pękł w kształcie koła? Ktoś zrobił to celowo! Po kolejnym docinku Mandy, Clover uważa, że Mandy to zrobiła. Chwilę później Sam i David są w kolejce linowej. Sam próbuje poderwać Davida, ale jej się nie udaje. Jak wszyscy wyszli z kolejki, nagle drzwi kolejki się zamykają, więżąc Sam w wagoniku! Kolejka odjeżdża i jedzie daleko w góry. Nagle lina się urywa i kolejka zaczyna spadać! Kolejka ląduje na urwisku, ale zaraz wyślizgnie się po śniegu i spadnie głęboko w przepaść! Sam szybko wyskakuje z wagonika gdy kolejka upada. Po tym jak Sam zrobiła zdjęcie szczątek wagonika, patrzy ona na linę. Sam zaczyna mieć podejrzenia. Lina wcale się nie urwała. Ktoś ją przeciął! Sam wraca na stację kolejki gdzie stoi ogromny tłum ludzi (wśród nich są Mandy, Caitlin i Dominique). Wszyscy są wściekli, bo przez tamtą katastrofę kolejki linowe są zamknięte. Mandy oskarża Sam o to co się stało. Sam mówi Mandy, że ktoś celowo przeciął linę. Rudowłosa agentka wskazuje swój palec na ciemnowłosą rywalkę. Jednak Mandy naśmiewa się z tego oskarżenia. Nieco później Alex jedzie na desce snowboardowej po stoku gdy nagle deska zbacza z kursu i prawie rozjeżdża Mandy, Caitlin i Dominique. Deska jedzie jakby miała własną inteligencję! Deska kieruje Alex prosto na drzewa! Alex szybko łapie się za gałąź najbliższego drzewa i deska wypada z jej nóg, łamiąc się na pół uderzając o drzewo. Gałąź, którą Alex trzyma, urywa się i Alex wpada w śnieg. Po kolejnym docinku Mandy, Alex już uważa, że to wszystko wina Mandy. Chwilę później agentki zbierają się na polanie i opowiadają co każdej z nich się przydarzyło. Już wszystkie uważają, że to przez Mandy. Jerry dzwoni do agentek i mówi im, że Doktor Sopel uciekł z więzienia, pragnąc zemsty. Okazuje się, że to nie Mandy, tylko Sopel, za wszystkim stoi! Clover postanawia z tego powodu wyjechać, ale Jerry mówi agentkom, że mają na Sopla uważać. Clover przypomina sobie jak Sopel kazał jej grać w szachy gdy ją uwięził. Jerry nakazuje agentkom, by nic nie mówiły kolegom. Jak tylko Jerry się rozłączył, nad agentkami przelatuje samolot, z którego lecą na spadochronach ich plecaki. Alex dochodzi do wniosku, że trzeba przeprosić Mandy, ale Clover to się nie podoba. Agentki wracają do schroniska i podchodzą do Mandy i Todda. Agentki (Clover nieszczególnie) przepraszają Mandy, że myślały, że tamte wypadki to jej wina. Mandy nie chce agentkom wybaczyć i odchodzi ciągając Todda za rękę. Na balkonie Mandy flirtuje z Toddem. Mandy każe Todd'owi ją pocałować i on się zgadza. Mandy postanawia się całować przy oknie, by zrobić Clover na złość. Po podejściu do okna, Mandy zamyka oczy, by móc całować się z Toddem gdy nagle... jej usta zakrywa ręka Sopla! Sopel porywa Mandy! Nawet ją pomylił z Clover! Po tym jak Sopel odjechał z Mandy na skuterze, Todd wyskakuje z zaspy (Sopel wrzucił Todda do zaspy). Todd mówi agentkom i David'owi, że porwał Mandy pokryty lodem wariat. Sam dochodzi do wniosku, że to Sopel. W kryjówce Sopla w domku niedaleko góry, Sopel gra z Mandy w szachy. Mandy nie chce grać, bo ona nie lubi szachów. Zirytowany Sopel w końcu zwraca się do Mandy "Clover". Mandy wścieka się i mówi Soplowi prawdziwe imię. Sopel jest zaskoczony, bo Mandy miała czerwony kombinezon. Mandy jednak mówi do Sopla "kiepsko kombinujesz, nie myśl tyle, bo się roztopisz.". Sopel postanawia uwięzić Mandy! Kiedy nad Diabelską Górą zachodzi już słońce, agentki wychodzą ze schroniska, by znaleźć Mandy. Po śniegu turla się wielka śnieżna kula i kieruje się prosto na agentki! Kiedy kula jest tuż przed agentkami, ona nagle urywa się na pół i upada na ziemię. W kuli jest dyktafon. W dyktafonie jest nagranie Mandy wołającej agentki o pomoc. Sopel chce, by agentki znalazły Mandy, bo on chce je zwabić w pułapkę! Clover nie chce ratować Mandy. Sam tłumaczy Clover, że Mandy będzie im coś winna jeśli ją uratują. Agentki postanawiają znaleźć kryjówkę Sopla zlokalizując miejsce, z którego on nadaje z pomocą detektora w kolczykowym komunikatorze. Agentki wchodzą na szczyt górą, by mieć dobry odbiór. Słyszą dobrze bardzo głośne krzyki Mandy. Sygnał dochodzi z południa! Sam szuka swoim aparatem kryjówki Sopla. Robiąc zbliżenie znajduje kryjówkę! Agentki zakładają rakietowe deski i dostają się do kryjówki Sopla. Kiedy agentki tam wchodzą, nagle się zatrzymują. Przymarzły do lodu na podłodze! Wpadły w pułapkę Sopla! Sopel zjawia się i Mandy jest kompletnie zaskoczona, że agentki go znają. Clover pyta Sopla czy on nadal chce zamienić świat w lodową pustynię. Sopel mówi, że nie tylko, ale i pragnie zemsty. Sopel chce wywołać lawinę korzystając z urządzenia zamieszczonego na zboczu góry! Sopel zabiera agentkom plecaki, by one nie miały ani jednej deski ratunku. Sopel wychodzi i naciska guzik na pilocie aktywujący urządzenie. Urządzenie wywoływuje lawinę, która kieruje się prosto na kryjówkę Sopla! Mandy zaczyna panikować, ale Clover ją uspokaja uderzając ją w twarz. Clover wyciąga z kieszeni szminkę. Alex mówi Clover, że to nie jest odpowiednia pora na poprawianie urody, ale Clover nie wyciągnęła zwykłej szminki. Schowała laserową szminkę do kieszeni zanim Sopel zabrał plecaki! Clover używa szminki, by roztopić lód i przeciąć linę, w którą jest związana Mandy. Kiedy lawina jest już bliżej, agentki i Mandy uciekają z domku... Agentki i Mandy wiszą na drzewach (agentki trzymają się drzew, a Mandy trzyma się Clover). Mandy wini siebie za to wszystko i obiecuje agentkom, że nie będzie się z nich nabijała, naśmiewała się z ich strojów i odbijała im chłopaków. Chwilę później Alex jedzie z Mandy na rakietowej desce. Alex wjeżdża na tor snowboardowy gdzie odbywają się zawody snowboardowe. Todd bierze w nich udział i jest na prowadzeniu. Alex go dogania. Alex i Todd są coraz bliżej mety. Todd robi trick, by dostać się pierwszy na metę, ale Alex go wyprzedza i Todd wpada w śnieg. Alex i Mandy docierają jako pierwsze do mety i wygrywają zawody! Tymczasem Sam i Clover gonią Sopla. Sopel zatrzymuje skuter przy urwisku. Agentki są pewne, że Sopel jest już skończony, ale on wyciąga laserową szminkę i topi śnieg, ujawniając kamieniste wyboje. Sopel użył broni agentek przeciwko im! Po jeżdzie po wybojach Sam i Clover wypadają z urwiska, a Sopel ucieka. Na szczęście Jerry szybko przylatuje samolotem i ratuje Sam i Clover. Sam i Clover mówią Jerry'emu, że starają się złapać Sopla, ale on im zabrał sprzęt. Na szczęście Jerry ma zapasowy ekwipunek, który przekazuje agentkom. Jerry potem WOOHPuje Sam i Clover z samolotu. Chwilę później Alex i Mandy otrzymywują złoto za wygraną w zawodach. Sam i Clover zjawiają się. Kiedy Mandy patrzy na złoto zastanawiając się czy to jest prawdziwe złoto, bystre oko Sam spostrzega na odbiciu ze złota Sopla na wierzchołku góry. Sopel strzela w agentki laserową szminką, ale ze strachu Mandy odbija złotem laser. Laser uderza w górę i wywoływuje lawinę, która zasypuje Sopla! Kolejna misja udana! Nieco później wszyscy wchodzą do jacuzzi. Mandy postanawia zaprzyjaźnić się z agentkami, ku niezadowoleniu Caitlin i Dominique. Kiedy agentki i Mandy są w jacuzzi, Todd do nich podchodzi i zagaduje do Clover. Clover odrzuca Todda. Mandy wpada we wściekłość i dochodzi do wniosku, że Clover zorganizowała całe porwanie, by mieć Todda dla siebie. Mandy zmienia zdanie co do zaprzyjaźnienia się z agentkami i postanawia wprowadzić się do pokoju Caitlin i Dominique. Agentki dochodzą do wniosku, że mogły zostawić Mandy w górach. Clover mówi przyjaciółkom, że zadanie zostało wykonane. Sam mówi, że Sopel został pokonany, ale nie o tym zadaniu Clover mówiła. Agentki pozbyły się Mandy z pokoju!